


A Little R & R

by Devilish



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilish/pseuds/Devilish
Summary: Nelson and Crane take time out from a meeting in Hawaii.





	A Little R & R

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bliss for her beta.

A Little R & R by Devilish  
Admiral Nelson paused in the doorway of the bathroom of their hotel room and smiled at the provocative sigh of Lee Crane, sprawled naked on the bed. They were in Pearl to discuss Seaview’s inclusion in war games, with Admiral Jiggs Stark, Nelson’s long time friend, and commander of the US Pacific fleet. Harri still could not believe that the disciplined, reserve officer that was Lee Crane, could transform into the most gorgeous sexy man that now graced his bed. Lee’s expressive golden, brown eyes followed him as he moved towards the bed.

“Come to bed?” 

Harri removed the towel he was wearing and knelt on the bed, holding the towel out to Lee.”Don’t want to mess up the sheets.” Harri’s own arousal was already swelling with excitement.

Lee smiled seductively and took the towel, placing it under his bottom.

Harri’s gaze moved down Lee’s body to his engorged manhood, it was thick and long and he couldn’t wait to take it inside him.

Lee chuckled as he read the expression on Nelson’s face. “I’m waiting.”

Harri moved closer, settling between Lee’s spread legs. He reached out a hand and stroked Lee’s broad chest to tease his nipples, before moving lower. Lee groaned as Harri lowered his head to take one nipple into his mouth and flick it with his tongue. He felt Lee’s stomach tense as his hand trailed across it and down to his hip, careful to avoid Lee’s erection. He wanted to prolong the enjoyment for both of them. He loved to watch Lee when he was aroused.

“Harri...please!” Lee tossed his head, lifting his hips, his hands reached down between them.

“Shhh,” Harri soothed, catching Lee’s hand. “Not yet.” He returned his attention to Lee’s nipples while his hand cupped Lee’s balls before moving lower to insert a finger into the tight ring.

 

Lee groaned, his insides eagerly gripped Nelson’s finger. Half out of his mind with need, Lee could only moan and writhe under Harri’s administrations. Another finger entered him, finding his prostate, sending electric sensations to his already engorged organ. “Harri...need you...now,” he panted.

He felt the heavy fullness of Harri’s swollen cock replace his fingers. The initial stab of pain quickly turned to pleasure as Harri’s plump cock moved, pressing against his centre. Lee was losing control. “Harri!" Fingers closed around Lee’s arousal, adding to the flood of stimulating sensations that threatened to overwhelm him. They were both breathing hard and Lee’s heart was racing. Again and again Harri’s cock thrummed against Lee’s prostate, his balls felt so tight. His insides spasmed around Harri’s bulk and Lee felt the first drop of pre-cum dribble from the head of his cock. “Going...to...come.” He gasped.

~~~~~

Harri propped himself up on one elbow to look at Lee, lying beside him. “Are you all right?”

“Ummm, thanks – I needed that.”

Harri smiled. “It was my pleasure.”

Lee looked at his watch. “What time are we having dinner with Captain Bligh?”

Harri chuckled. “That’s Admiral Bligh to you, Commander.” He admonished playfully. While Stark admired Lee’s abilities, he still treated him the same as he did all junior officers’. 

Lee gave him a shy, under the lashes look, “Aye, sir. Sorry, sir.”

“Don’t go all coy on me.” Harri’s hand found Lee’s manhood beneath the bedclothes. “We have a little time and I promise to make it up to you later.”

“Owww,” Lee’s eyes half closed as he enjoyed Harri’s touch. 

Harri removed his hand. As much as he enjoyed pleasuring Lee, he knew that it was too soon for Lee to come again.

~~~~~~  
At exactly 19.00, the two officers’ stepped out of the elevator, both immaculate in their dress uniforms. They attracted several appreciative glances as they made their way across the lobby to the bar in search of Stark. Nelson smiled to himself, he felt immensely proud of Lee; although no-one could know their true relationship. Seaview may be a civilian boat, but should their relationship be known, it would jeopardize both their careers, especially Lee’s, with his connections to ONI; although that may not be a bad thing.

Entering the bar, Nelson waved to Jiggs, who was seated at the bar. Getting to his feet, Jiggs joined them, looking at his watch pointedly.

“Sorry, we got a bit…distracted with some little business details.” Nelson apologized.

“Oh, I’d say they were pretty big details.” Lee commented innocently. 

“Well, no institute business over dinner please, this is supposed to be a nice quiet dinner away from business.” Stark told them.

“Then why are we all in uniform?" Lee asked.

Stark humphed “I think our table is ready.”

 

Lee was finding it difficult not to look bored. After Starke’s ‘no shop talk’, he’d regaled them with his own ‘shop talk’, about the new Sec Nav etc. Lee nearly choked on his Hawaiian Ribeye, when Jiggs suggested that Harri should find himself a wife and settle down. If only he knew the truth.

Twice Lee dropped his napkin, bending down to pick it up, while he gazed at Nelson’s crotch and giving him a smirk. He was thankful when dessert arrived and the meal was coming to an end. He hoped that Jiggs would not suggest drinks after. Lee wasn’t much of a drinker, and spending more time with Admiral Bligh was not his idea of fun. 

~~~~~~

Closing the bedroom door, Lee Shrugged out of his jacket and hung it over the back of a chair and his tie followed the jacket. “Harri, don’t you ever do that to me again.” He stalked towards Harri.

Harri suppressed a chuckle. Lee and Jiggs tolerated each other, but there was no love lost between them. “Come here and let me make it up to you.”

“Damn right you’ll make it up to me.” Lee kicked off his shoes and continued to advance on Harri. “I’m going to screw you all night.” Lee stripped off his pants. “Get em’ off - sir,” He ordered.

Harri gasped in a lungful of air and quickly moved to comply. By the time he’d gotten out of his uniform Lee had fetched a towel from the bathroom and put it on the bed. 

“Lee,” Harri gasped, suddenly unable to breathe. Lee’s long fingers were curled around his arousal. Harri’s own cock stiffened in response.

Lee smiled seductively. “Come here.” He pulled Harri into an embrace and lowered his head to kiss him.

They gravitated to the bed

Harri positioned himself over the towel on his knees. He moaned as Lee’s long finger pressed against his ring and into his channel, probing for his centre. His entire focus was on the crescendo of sensations that Lee’s fingers were causing as he pressed another finger inside. He ached, wanting Lee’s hard length inside him. Heat flooded his body as blood coursed through his veins, his own cock throbbed.

“Lee, please...hurry.”

Lee’s thick member stretched his insides, there was a brief twinge of pain, but it was quickly replaced with pleasure as Lee's thrusts deepened. Harri’s insides spasmed around the pulsing flesh. The head of Harri’s cock flared as Lee’s fingers closed around him. Lee rocked back and forth, pumping into Harri’s channel, driving him to the brink. Harri moaned, rocking back, meeting Lee’s thrusts, driving them both toward completion.

~~~~~~

 

Nelson fidgeted in the pilot seat of FS.1, his butt was still a little sore from Lee’s attention last night. He’d taken advantage of the tub in their hotel en-suite, for a soak before they’d checked out that morning. He would like to have stayed longer, but duty called and they were both too professional to play hooky. Their time together in Hawaii would have to suffice until Seaview returned to Santa Barbara. Sometimes Harriman found it hard to keep his hands off Lee aboard the boat, but for the most part, they had agreed to keep their relationship professional while aboard Seaview.

Harri glanced at Lee beside him in the co-pilot seat, he wondered how Lee appeared so calm and professional after last night’s energetic sex. Memories of their joining brought a rush of lust, causing his cock to swell. Harri quickly turned away and focused on the instruments. They would rondavious with Seaview in the Pacific and return to Santa Barbara, where the crew would be given shore leave before their next mission.

“Seaview to FS.1, come in FS.1”, Sparks voice came over the radio.

“Receiving you, go ahead, Seaview,” Nelson replied.

There was a brief pause before Chip Morton came on the radio. Admiral, the Navy has requested our help. They have lost contact with The Tornado, after she went to answer a distress call from a private vessel.”

“All right, Chip. Give us the co-ordinate and change course. We’ll fly over the area and see if we can spot anything.”

“59North by 17.40 East.”

“Very well, Chip. FS.1 out.” Nelson glanced at Lee, who was already feeding the co-ordinates into the flying sub’s navigation computer. “Ready, Lee?”

Lee nodded. “Yes, sir.”

~~~~~~

 

Two hours later, Nelson submerged the Flying sub and they rendezvoused with Seaview. Nelson maneuvered the Flying sub into her berth and powered down. They had found no sign of the missing vessel, or any other vessels in distress. Swiveling in his seat, he looked at Lee. “Ready Lee?”

“Yes, Admiral." Lee was back in ‘Captain’ mode as he unbuckled his harness and pushed to his feet. Gone was the seductive man from the previous night.

Nelson sighed and contented himself with the thought that they would be back in Santa Barbara in a few days. He hoped that this latest mission would not delay their return to port. However, his hopes were quickly dashed as he climbed the ladder into the control room, Chip Morton was waiting with a sheet of paper in his hand. 

“Message from comsubpac, Sir. Requesting that he conduct a search of the Tornado, I’ve already changed course for the co-ordinates.”

Lee had already shrugged out of his jacket and was walking towards the plot table.

Nelson took the message. “Very well, Chip – carry on. I’ll be in my cabin.”

~end~


End file.
